


Небо скатывается

by Nevan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2700863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Рона с ресниц Небо скатывается — отражение его глаз и атмосферы над головой. Именно в такой последовательности. Для Джинни Небо — глаза Рона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небо скатывается

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, как это написалось. Но хогвартснет прививает любовь к неканону. Подразумевается пейринг, хотя, по-моему, не дотягивает.

Джинни сцарапывает с себя грязь. На теле остаются красные, чуть зудящие полоски, под ногтями — тёмно-серые полукружья. Кожа пульсирует едва заметной болью, а позабытый гель для душа будто бы укоризненно смотрит на неё с полки сердцевинами каких-то таинственных цветов на этикетке. Шизофрения, безусловно, делает жизнь ярче, но Джинни решает и дальше обретаться в унылом монохроме и безжалостно сдавливает пластмассовую бутылочку, то ли собравшись наконец-то помыться нормальным и скучным способом, то ли вознамерившись показать высокомерному и наглому гелю, кто тут главный.

На подставленную ладонь опускается ядовито-оранжевая змейка. Джинни хмыкает, привычно помянув добросовестных шарлатанов. Появляется ничем не оправданное желание попробовать гель с предположительно апельсиновым ароматом на вкус. Сделать это, в общем-то, нетрудно, да и не теряет она ничего, кроме пары нанометров на шкале собственного здравомыслия. Жизнерадостная змейка получает сладострастный поцелуй кончика языка, а некстати проснувшийся в глубине души экспериментатор вспоминает детство и успешно изображает безумца с горьковатой пеной у рта.

Джинни смеётся, но горечь никуда не пропадает.

Здорово было бы, если бы некоторое количество оборотов маховика времени назад они бы нанесли визит в Азкабан и наждачкой стёрли злорадство и издёвку с ухмыляющихся лиц. Кто знает, может и до раздробленных душонок достать сумели бы. Может, тогда никакой войны бы не было.

Джинни сама себя одёргивает. Это жестоко, это неправильно. Да и не получилось бы. Раньше она бы никогда о таком не подумала. Джинни сглатывает горьковатую слюну и тихо посмеивается. Война меняет всё и всех.

Глаза щиплет, плитка из отдельных квадратиков превращается в расплывчатое жёлтое чернильное пятно из тех, что показывают пациентам психиатры, и Джинни говорит себе, что это пена виновата. А вовсе не какой-то жалкий месяц, отделяющий сегодня от победы, которая неуловимо похожа на поражение, если цитировать Джорджа.

Тяжёлые рыжие волосы обвились вокруг шеи совсем как змея. Всколыхнувшаяся память тут же подсовывает весьма живописный образ Нагайны, на что тело отвечает непроизвольной дрожью и участившимся пульсом. Джинни ненавидит этот чёртов страх, ненавидит это ощущение беспомощности. Странное дело, испугаться непонятно чего, просто потому что воображение слишком живое и воспоминания болезненно свежие. Хочется эти волосы длинные к чертям отрезать. Надоели. Ненужные они и бесполезные. Мёртвые. Точь-в-точь это лето.

Джинни выходит из душа, одевается и идёт в сад. Холодный ветер ощупывает её тело, пересчитывает позвонки, рёбра. Кожа тут же покрывается пупырышками. Мышцы напрягаются в жалкой попытке защититься от пронизывающей дрожи, живот сводит какая-то голодная судорога, звёздочки перед глазами мелькают. Джинни холодно. На ней — топик и короткие шорты, потому что это, мать вашу, лето — оно должно быть жарким. И в её глазах эта аксиома незыблема, пусть июнь сколько угодно разбрасывается эксклюзивной коллекцией дождей и небо постепенно сереет, затянутое недружелюбными облаками, будто падая вниз с вершины чистого голубого цвета.

Она ищет клубнику, спелую, красную, а находит — белую (зелёную). Всё равно вкусно. Джинни приседает на корточки, тянется к ягодам. Мокрые листья необъяснимо приклеиваются к голеням, отвратительно чёрная земля оттягивает на себя взгляд — призывает. Жутко. Малодушно хочется найти героя с большой буквы и никогда от себя не отпускать, наплевав на других пострадавших и нуждающихся в помощи. Но Гарри — Герой — умер на мгновенье, а Джинни кажется, что целая вечность прошла. И скользкие касания этой вечности всё никак не выветрятся из её жестокой цепкой памяти, постоянно преследуя ледяным дыханием за спиной.

Джинни ногтями пытается обнажить мягкую кожу от гнёта старой крови, застывшей тёмной корочкой, — ссадина на коленке, как сосредоточие вселенной, подхлёстывает мазохистское желание расковырять её до крови, до мяса, до самых нервов — чтобы по-настоящему, чтобы больно было.

Гарри с Гермионой в Австралии, а не с ней, Джинни, здесь. И ничего это не значит.

Рон подкрадывается тихо и прижимает к себе, чуть приподняв над землёй. С некоторым трудом проглотив готовый вырваться истошный крик, Джинни жалко смеётся. Брат серьёзно смотрит на неё и заключает в кольцо рук, обжигая своим теплом. Сразу становится легко и свободно, будто Джинни приобрела неуязвимость, будто бессмертная она теперь.

Их личное время замерло и маленький мирок пошёл трещинами, поэтому Рон остался в Норе, не поехал с друзьями. Он просто поступил правильно, а Джинни-эгоистка убеждает себя в чём-то другом, всё хочет найти чёртового героя, который не оставит одну, который защитит от всех вообразимых монстров и согреет в самый жуткий холод, подобно плюшевому медведю, всего лишь игрушке, которую маленькие дети часто наделяют огромной силой, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойнее в пустой тёмной комнате. Им обычно безразлично, что комната-то своя, а монстры — они внутри души.

У Джинни пальцы мёрзнут, а от Рона, который совсем-совсем такой, каким был до войны, приятно пахнет мятой. Крошечный осколок чужого безумия врывается в сознание, и перед глазами предстаёт большой и мягкий плюшевый медведь с охапкой мяты в руках. Джинни становится на цыпочки и целует старшего брата в уголок губ. Ей интересно, останется ли печать горечи.

Рон никак не реагирует, ему на мгновение лишь кажется, что он предаёт всех и Джинни в первую очередь одним лишь невозможным желанием вечно сжимать в своей огромной ладони маленькую ладошку сестры, чтобы защищать её от всего. Но в тот же миг понимает, что не сумел бы спасти её от себя. От осознания этого ему больно, так невыносимо больно, что сладкое послевкусие от выпитого недавно чая вызывает тошноту.

Лицо брата как-то странно искажается. Джинни впервые думает, что он только хочет казаться прежним, жизнерадостным и стойким к неудачам, а на самом деле тоже — другой. Наверное, столь незначительная, мыльная, почти ненастоящая горечь не может всколыхнуть океан его никогда не выплаканных слёз — он привык и к худшему. Джинни чувствует себя слабой-слабой и практически бессердечной, но привычно игнорирует установленные не ею границы и несётся вперёд, набивать собственные шишки, — легко проводит указательным пальцем по короткому белесому шраму на шее брата.

По плечу Джинни ползёт крошечный зелёненький паучок. Рон сглатывает тяжело, но не отстраняется. Просто рушит своё неожиданное безумие и прижимает Джинни сильнее. Теперь — точно как сестру.

Джинни отстранённо размышляет, что до сердца дотронуться, в общем-то, нетрудно. Только лезть в грудную клетку хлопотно, да и кровищи будет!.. Но Джинни ради себя полезла бы, чтобы вытащить из дурацкого органа всю боль накопившуюся, чтобы противоядие от чувств аномальных себе прямо туда ввести, чтобы сделать это или умереть, если не получится. И ради Гарри, пожалуй, — тоже. И ради любого из орденцов, если попросил бы кто. А ради Рона — не может. Ему больно будет.

Дождь начинается. Неожиданный ливень. Джинни промокает мгновенно и убеждается: в укрытие бежать уже поздно. Тот, кто пафосно глаголет, что это само Небо оплакивает погибших, почему-то забывает, что панихида запоздавшая получается, да и неискренняя. Было бы Небо таким милосердным и всесильным, разве допустило бы войну? Джинни ещё месяц назад решила, что дождь придумали, чтобы слёзы скрывать. Кажется, права она была.

У Джинни на лице — дождь и в душе — дождь.

Она вспоминает гостиную Гриффиндора — красно-золотой дом детства — и спонтанный послематчевый поцелуй в честь победы. В свои почти-семнадцать Джинни далеко-далеко от того дня и яркой радости пятнадцатилетней девочки, чьё сокровенное желание только что сбылось. Слишком счастливое там всё. Теперь ей кажется, что подобное не может быть правдой.

Джинни хочет согреться и смотрит на Рона. У него лоб горячий и холодные капли, упав, теплеют, наверное. Отчаянно хочется поверить в то, что всё так просто: прижмись к брату и не позволяй отстраниться, пока ледяное дыхание дементоров ещё витает внутри. Но у Рона с ресниц небо скатывается — отражение его глаз и одинокого клочка голубизны над головой. Именно в такой последовательности. Для Джинни Небо — глаза Рона. Сейчас он ей нужен, нужен как воздух.

Рон целует её кончики пальцев и мягко улыбается, размыкая объятия. Горечь плещется в его зрачках, каплями падает с его солнечных волос, невидимой пылью осыпается, обещая навечно остаться, честно предупреждая об этом, а не преследуя навязчиво, как это делает проклятая уже тысячу раз вечность. Джинни держит руку брата на секунду дольше допустимого, надеясь, что вот сейчас, в это мгновение, ядовитая боль отпустит его, потому что Рон этого совершенно не заслуживает. Но чудес не бывает, а Небо на сегодня исчерпало свой лимит милосердия.

Джинни бежит в дом, оставляя за спиной чуть удивлённого брата. Джинни ложится на кровать, пытается себя обнять и неосознанно царапает локти. Джинни просит наивно, но в самый-самый последний раз: «Господи, помоги!»

И почти не удивляется тому, что трещины на потолке сами собой складываются в слово «нет».


End file.
